Artie-Quinn Relationship
The Artie-Quinn Relationship, commonly referred as Quartie, is the friendship between Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams. Though interaction is very minimal in the first two seasons, they establish themselves as friends in the episode Big Brother, through the common bond of both being in a wheelchair after Quinn's accident that took place in On My Way. Episodes Season One Throwdown Quinn and Artie are seen singing together while the whole group is singing Ride With Me, before they are split again into their separate groups. Wheels Quinn and Artie are siting next to each other and Quinn says to Will that Artie "understands" if he can't go to Sectionals in the same bus. Ballad they have sex (they don't. someone edited this even though they never had a romantic relationship) after talking about how hard it is to be in a wheelchair. Quinn tells Artie that she thinks the reason she was in the accident was just so she would notice him. Sectionals Quinn and Artie are dance partners in You Can't Always Get What You Want . In My Life Would Suck Without You, they are dance partners too. Dream On During the performance of Dream a Little Dream, Quinn comforts a disappointed Artie to show her sympathy towards him. Season Two A Very Glee Christmas When Artie uses the ReWalk in the Choir Room, Quinn remarks that it is "A real Christmas miracle." Comeback They share a little look during Baby. During I Know What Boys Like, they are sitting next to each other. Season Three The Purple Piano Project After the disappearance of Quinn from the glee club, Artie announces to the club that "It's sad. I miss her". The First Time When Artie thanks the glee club about the West Side Story play, the camera shows Quinn looking at Artie. Mash Off In the Hit Me With Your Best Shot / One Way or Another performance, Quinn "hugs" Artie, as if she was protecting him from the dodgeball competition. Extraordinary Merry Christmas During Rory's peformance of Blue Christmas, Quinn and Artie are sitting next to each other. During the peformance, they share a look. Yes/No When Artie tells the glee club how Becky understands what it is like to be trapped inside a dissability, Quinn gives him a sympathetic look. Michael Quinn and Mike grab Artie and take him to the Choir Room. (Mike rides the wheelchair and Quinn holds Artie's hands). Big Brother After Quinn returns to school, she is shown to be in a happy mood confronting Finn and Rachel whom are accompanied by Artie moments later. Quinn then decides to "race" Artie to the choir room which leads into their first duet, I'm Still Standing. During the performance, they dance to a wheelchair choreographed routine which they both appear to enjoy. She says her dance moves aren't as smooth as Artie's yet and he says with a lot of practice they will be. At the school ramp behind the school, Quinn hesitates to go up the steep ramp but is encouraged by Artie and decides to give it a go after Artie says that he believes in her and that she can do it. He encourages her throughout her whole attempt in which she succeeds receiving a high-five from him. Artie then persuades Quinn to skip her senior ditch day with the rest of the glee members and asks her to go with him somewhere else to which she reluctantly agrees to. They attend "crip-skip" at a skate park along with other disabled skaters. Both sing another duet at the scene of this to Up Up Up and choosing their adrenaline moments going down steep ramps and attempting tricks with their wheelchairs. After Artie shows her the life that she might have to embrace, Quinn informs him the she will in fact walk again, attend Yale and dance at Nationals saying that this is temporary and she will not be one of them. Goodbye When the seniors sing You Get What You Give, Quinn is one of the many people to interact with Artie. During I'll Remember ''they are seen smiling at each other and later Quinn puts her head on his shoulder and he puts his head on her head. Songs Duets Season Three *I'm Still Standing'' by Elton John. (Big Brother) *''Up Up Up'' by Givers. (Big Brother) Solos (In a Group Number) Season Two *''Time Warp by ''Cast of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year by ''Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer. (A Very Glee Christmas) Season Three *''Control by ''Janet Jackson. (Hold on to Sixteen) Trivia *Strangely, this relationship was built up and seems to exist entirely within Big Brother. No references to their friendship have been made in any other episodes, and the two have shared minimal to no scenes together per episode. *Both got into a car accident that caused them become paralyzed in their legs and feet (though Quinn is only paralyzed temporarily). *The first duet between Quinn and Artie was in Big Brother- they had 2 in the same episode. *Kevin McHale ships it (He ships all the Artie ships). *Artie and Quinn were duet partners in Ballad, though their duet is never seen. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships